Sam
Sam is a contestant on Total Drama: All Stars as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. Personality Sam is addicted to video games and his GameGuy. In fact, his first ever appearance in the series involves him playing on his console, excited about an upgrade. As a result of his attachment, Sam's physical strength is lacking and he is the slowest contestant of the second generation. However, Sam is a nice, optimistic guy who is easy to get along with and not hesitant to give compliments, and even though he has bad luck, he wants to help his team win and be useful to them. He tends to use language and terms related to video games, such as when he calls his team mates "expert level awesome" in Saving Private Leechball. He also says he needs a "power up" or "power levels low" whenever he's tired and low on energy. Whenever deprived of games, Sam will often hallucinate real life as being parts of a game, seeing the world as pixelated game sprites. In Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, he develops a crush on Dakota and is sad when she is eliminated early on, stating that he was looking forward to flirting with her and being rejected all season. When she returns and is made an intern, his kind nature allows him to break through to Dakota, becoming her only real friend. Even when she suffers a great misfortune, Sam continues to harbor feelings for her, finding her even more interesting than before. Heroes Vs. Villains In Heroes vs. Villains, Sam is introduced like the other contestants by being thrown off a helicopter. He is visibly disappointed when Chris says there is no more waste on the island as he wanted to be a mutant just like his girlfriend Dakota, and shows a picture of her while talking. Sam is then placed on the Heroic Hamsters due to his past performances, along with Courtney,Sierra, Mike, Zoey, Lindsay, and Cameron. While on their way to the giant cliff, Sam talks to Sierra, wondering what she has been doing lately. Sierra answers by talking about Cody, her disqualification, and reason for returning to the island. In the challenge, Sam jumps in with Heather, but is attacked by the sharks. He tries to unlock the door to the McLean Spa Hotel, but is unsuccessful. Sam's team eventually loses to the Villainous Vultures after Alejandro chooses the correct key. At the Campfire Ceremony, Sam receives a marshmallow and is safe from elimination. After Lindsay is voted off & eliminated, he and the rest of the team watch her take the Flush of Shame as toilet water douses them which he responds to in disgust. Evil Dread While sleeping, Sam gets bitten by a mosquito in the beginning of the second episode. This leaves Sam very lightheaded because of the blood loss and he is barely able to dig during the challenge. He also triggers many booby traps; one hits him in the groin, and another throws him into the lake where he gets stung by jellyfish. Despite his lack of participation, Sam's team wins and he volunteers to go to Boney Island for exile. Saving Private Leechball Sam's idea of going to Boney Island turns out to be a bad idea as shown in Saving Private Leechball. He is attacked by several bears and starves the whole night. When he returns the next morning, his teammates (except Courtney) give him food taken from the hotel. Still injured, tired & can't participate in the challenge, Mike and Sierra carry Sam and hide him in a cave so he can rest, with Courtney volunteering to take care of him. When Jo finds them, Courtney uses him as a human shield to protect herself. That night, Sam is depressed that his gaming console was mysteriously broken by someone. Unknown to him and his team, the culprit was actually Mike's evil personality Mal. So Sam gets a chance to sleep in the McLean Spa Hotel with his team. Food Fright In Food Fright, Sam holds a party to welcome Duncan into their team. During the challenge, he is filled with the motivation to win, and has Zoey switch places so that he can compete against Alejandro. When Alejandro insults him, calling him "Game-child", Sam gains confidence also got a power-up, he manages to exit first, however, Alejandro grabs onto his underpants which gave a wedgie before he touches the ground. Until a bee from the pancakes stung Alejandro on his "sexy cheek," causing him to let go of Sam and give the Hamsters their third victory in a row for the Heroic Hamsters. At the bonfire ceremony, he taunts Alejandro and the other villains by stating that the heroes would be sleeping in the McLean Spa Hotel. However, Chris mentions that the Heroic Hamsters did not complete the challenge; Sam is told to empty his pockets and, to the team's shock, reveals the pancake pieces he took from the challenge to save for Boney Island's Exile Duty. This makes the Villainous Vultures win & spared from elimination, unfortunately, the Hamsters have to face their second elimination. Cameron, Duncan, Mike & Zoey are all safe from elimination because they all got a marshmallow for themselves, while Sam & Sierra are both on the chopping block because of what they did in the challenge which wasn't unhelpful for their team, unfortunately for him, Sierra gets the final marshmallow & Sam is voted off by his teammates due to his cheating in the challenge. However, due to plumbing problems, he does not get completely flushed until Chef Hatchet unclogs him with a giant plunger. Exclusive clip At the other end of the Flush of Shame, Sam finds himself inside a sewer system and sees two snapping turtles. Suffering from video game withdrawal again, Sam sees everything around him become an 8-bit world. Not realizing the difference in reality, Sam plays along by jumping over the turtles and then goes down a pipe. The Final Wreck-ening In The Final Wreck-ening, Sam's shadow appears in one of the balloons. However, he floats away with the rest before an intern can get him down. Trivia * Sam and Harold share the same voice actor, Brian Froud. ** Both share some personality traits, both are nerds and into video games. ** Both also have/had a girlfriend. * Sam's voice and appearance are similar to actor/comedian Seth Rogen. * Sam's shirt resembles Cody's, but with longer sleeves and different colored undershirt. * As revealed in Truth or Laser Shark, Sam passed gas on his first and only date before Dakota. * Sam is capable of playing video games with his feet. * Sam, along with Beth, Izzy, Justin, Sky, and Trent have all been confirmed to date someone who is not a contestant. ** He is the only second generation character to do so. * On the last day on Earth, Sam wants to have an MMORPG party, (massively multi-player online role-playing game). * Sam is one of only two contestants to take the Hurl of Shame more than once, with the other being Dakota. ** Sam has taken it twice while Dakota has taken it three times. ** Coincidentally, they are in a relationship with each other. * Sam is one of four competitors to compete in more than one season but never make it to the merge, the others being Ezekiel, Noah, and Tyler. ** Sam is the only contestant to not make the merge in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, but return for Total Drama All-Stars. ** He, along with Courtney, is one of only two contestants in Total Drama All-Stars to not make the merge in their debut seasons. * Sam is one of five characters known to roleplay. The others are Harold, Leonard, Noah, and Sierra. * According to Sam's Total Drama Revenge of the Island contestant biography, his favorite color is red and he loves salty snacks. ** Also stated in his biography, Sam's favorite movie is "Dungeon Demons". Gallery |-| TDAS= Minisam.png Samfullbod.png Eliminated from Total Drama: All Stars Category:Male Contestants Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Friend of the villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:In Love Category:Fat Category:Lazy Category:Comic Relief